PokemonXY Chronicles
by C.B. Alyester
Summary: The story that follows is materialized version of what I think the Pokémon anime should be like, at least once in a while. It still follows Ash and Pikachu along with his pokemon journeying throughout the Kalos region. However, the characters from the X and Y games are mixed into the story and interact with Ash in many different ways. These characters replace Ash's traveling compan


PokemonXY Chronicles

Introduction

The story that follows is materialized version of what I think the Pokémon anime should be like, at least once in a while. It still follows Ash and Pikachu along with his pokemon journeying throughout the Kalos region. However, the characters from the X and Y games are mixed into the story and interact with Ash in many different ways. These characters replace Ash's traveling companions to an extent but don't stick to him like glue all the time. Together, they would be a team of super trainers fighting evil and competing against each other to be the very best in their respective dreams.

Chapter 1 –To Old Heroes, a New Beginning

Kanto…Johto…Hoenn… Sinnoh…Unova: All different regions and seemingly different worlds with many adventurous tales to be told. He has lived through them all, side-by-side with his pokemon in one grandiose journey to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Now, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will embark on his new journey throughout the vast and mysterious Kalos region. What kind of pokemon and adventure will our young hero meet along the way?

"Five-minutes until we land in the Kalos region", said the air hostess over the microphone projecting her voice to all the passengers in the plane bound for the airport in Lumiose City in the Kalos region. "Be sure to take all of your belongings with you as you exit this flight", reminding the passengers kindly as she too prepared for the plane's immanent landing.

Ash and his Pikachu were sleeping soundly together on the plane with Pikachu happily perched on Ash's lap. Ash was clothed in a blue polo shirt, with white stripes down the middle, the sides and across the bottom area of the shirt. His hat, his signature headgear was mostly red with the white crown and a semi pokeball designed at the front of the peak. It was slanted slightly on his head while he slept. His dark blue jeans complimented the rest of his clothes nicely along with his red sneakers. All was calm when suddenly, the soft, sweet sound of the plane gliding through the air had transitioned into a louder, rough sound as the plane started to descend. The startled Pikachu arose from its sleep on Ash's lap after it heard the sound and reacted to it with twitching ears followed by waking up. It frantically to tried to awaken its still sleeping trainer who showed no signs of waking up and even had drool running down the corners of his mouth. A bit annoyed and desperate, Pikachu jolted him with a slight electric shock to wake him up. Feeling the electrical shock through his body he jumped out of his seat while screaming in pain.

Taking a while to catch himself and rubbing his aching body from the electric shock, he looked down on Pikachu with a glazed expression as if he hadn't been fully awakened. "You didn't have to wake up me like that Pikachu", he groaned as energy and vigor returned to his body. He started to look around as if assessing his current situation when he came to the sudden realization that they were landing. His face became radiant as he exclaimed, "OH I see! We're landing! We're finally landing", as he clenched his fist and held them up in front of him in excitement. All the other passengers on the plane were startled and the airhostess confronted the boy with an aura that was a little less than sadistic. Ash looked up to the airhostess slowly with a slightly haunted smile. "I'm so..so…so..rry", he said barely getting the words out of his mouth while Pikachu chuckled on the sidelines.

The plane successfully landed and Ash slowly exited the plane all the while grinning like an idiot. As soon as he felt the fresh Kalos air hitting against his skin, he couldn't help but to greet the place. "HELLO KALOS REGION!" he shouted after he threw his hands into the air embracing the new feeling, the new region, and more adventure.

"Are you really that excited?" a young woman asked while approaching him from inside of the plane. She placed her left hand on her hip while simultaneously raising her hip to the left slightly, making a somewhat voluptuous appearance and continued to scold him. "I really think you should keep it down. I understand you're excited but we're in public."

"No need to worry Alexa. I've got it all under control", Ash said with complete unneeded confidence and being completely unaware the beautiful girl in front of him, as usual.

Alexa was a quite beautiful young woman who was a journalist for the Lumiose City Press. She had just accompanied Ash to the Kalos after they met in the Unova region. Her most distinct feature is one thick strand of hair hanging off the front of her head while another though less thick hung backwards and connecting to the rest of her hair. She always carried around her camera either held around her waist -in a small black bag with waist straps- or in her hands recording something interesting. Her pokemon partner Helioptile was always by her side and acted as a power source for her equipment for it was an electric type.

The two proceed to disembark in fear of further blocking the crowd behind them and walked through the airport together looking to find a suitable place for them to part ways. There was silence between them but Alexa broke the silence with a question which sparked a conversation. "So what next, Ash?" she asked Ash, curious about where he would go from here.

"I'm gonna battle all the gym leaders, collect each badge and then challenge the pokemon league", he said without a second thought. "I'll become the greatest pokemon master."

"That's some heavy dream you got there on your shoulders."

"Yeah, I've gotta work real hard", he replied.

"Well, I'm rooting for you. When you become the greatest pokemon master, I'll be sure to be the first to snag an interview."

"Thanks, hehehe", said the boy all embarrassed and flustered.

Alexa turned to him looking quite satisfied with their time together. "Well, it's time for us to part ways here" she smiled and said while shaking his hand.

"Yeah, till we meet again", he replied likewise with a smile.

Ash turned toward the exit of the airport and started running towards the light, towards a new beginning. Alexa watched him as he ran. To her, it looked like he was running in slow motion towards a bright light. At that moment, she thought maybe he could do it. Maybe, he could become the greatest pokemon master there ever was. He may be rash and not very bright but he had this air around him that makes it seem possible. Before she knew it, a few words slipped out of her mouth. "Look out Kalos. You've got a challenger on your hands."

Meanwhile in Vaniville Town…

To be continued

- Chapter 1 End


End file.
